Once Again
by fairy-jane-ever-123
Summary: After years of separation, they finally meet once again but it seems that Lucy has a hidden secret that's been dying to come out. Will she be able to tell Natsu before it's too late? Or will Natsu find out the hard way? AU. R&R ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!

Hope you'll like my story :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

"We'll meet her tomorrow" Gray said as he took the flash drive out of his laptop

I walked away from him heading for the door. The video brought me unwanted memories.

"Meet who?" I stopped my tracks

"The girl in the video" I heard him close his laptop

"W-what?" I turned around, my eyes widening as I clutched the door knob

"She's the new house mate of the girls." He continued as he arranged his things on the table

"Levy gave me this video saying she wants it recorded in an actual studio, they're coming here tomorrow" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow

"You okay man?" he inquired, staring him down

"Y-yeah" I made a deep breath "Do I need to go?" I paled

"Are you an idiot? The studio is right here in your house" Gray stood up and walked towards me "Besides, she's a hottie" he patted my shoulder and walked away "Maybe she'll take your mind off the past"

' _She's my fucking past, you bastard'_ I thought grimly "I don't want to. I feel sick" I lied

"Stop whining, Erza personally asked me" Gray looked back at me and sighed "I'm going home, prepare the studio tomorrow"

I was there all alone, I decided to go to the studio. The studio was underground. It has complete set of instruments, drums, guitars, bass, keyboard and equipment used for recording. It also has chairs, a sofa and a room.

Meet her?

Me?

Meet her?

Me?

My hands were shaking. My breathing was fast. I couldn't believe it, I was going to meet her after 4 years. Wait. She's here. She was here all along? My thoughts were scattered. I was confused.

I shook my head and went inside the room. The room has a one-way mirror, I can see whoever was recording without them seeing me, it was good place to observe people then I saw a bed. I recalled Jellal saying he placed a bed there because there were other nights he would sleep here due to projects at school. I took my necklace off and laid down. I stared at the necklace as it hung down from my hand.

A smile formed my face.

" _Here" she placed something on my hand and giggled "That is yours and this is mine" she dangled a necklace in front of her "Together we have a matching set" she smiled brightly at me_

 _Mine was a G clef and hers was a crescent shape moon with a musical note. The two had different shapes but they were still a perfect fit._

" _Why's mine this one?" I asked her confused but she smiled_

" _That's because, you are my G clef. You're the one who makes the pitch and tempo of my melodies. When you're sad, I'm sad. When you're happy, I'm happy. And my melodies are only for you and yours alone. My musical note can stand alone and your G clef can also stand-alone but without each other music can never be made" she placed the necklace around my neck_

" _Why this necklace though" I teased her making her pout "Does it have some kind of magic?" I laughed_

" _Yep!" She smiled wider_

" _Even when we're apart, we can always find each other no matter where we are as long as we wear the necklace" she played with my necklace_

" _But if one is lost though, we can never see each other" she looked up at me and smiled_

" _Don't lose it okay?"_

My eyes hardened as I clutched the necklace when another memory resurfaced

" _Why are you doing this?!" I asked desperately tears forming "Why?!" my voice was shaky_

" _We're not meant for each other." She spoke, her eyes hidden behind her bangs_

" _What?!" I was confused, hurt, and angry._

" _Tell me the truth! Damn it! I want answers!" I grasped her shoulders and shook her_

" _I'm leaving okay! We're moving a few weeks from now" she raised her head and tears streamed down her face, her voice cracking in the process_

" _I'm not sure when will I be back! If I'm gonna be back! We're moving far away from here!" she started sobbing_

" _N-no way" My hands shook as they fell_

" _I don't think we'll meet ever again! I don't want to hurt you if I don't come back!" she wiped her tears with her hands as she tried to catch her breath_

" _We'll just have a long distance relationship! I don't care!" I argued fists forming my hands_

" _No. We can't contact each other. I'm leaving the country!" she cried_

" _T-Then I'll come to you!" I begged her_

" _You can't come to me!" she cried harder_

" _Why? Tell me why?" I was desperate_

" _I'm sorry Natsu, I'm so sorry" she bowed her head and cried_

" _I'll wait for you!" I hugged her_

" _Don't do this to me. I don't care how long will it be. I'll wait" I buried my face on her neck_

" _We just need to wear our necklaces right? Then we'll find each other no matter what" I hugged her tighter_

" _Okay" she hugged me back and cried "Okay"_

I gazed at the ceiling and recalled yet another memory. The day where everything was ruined, the afternoon before her departure day. It was a day filled with emotions that I couldn't bear. I was hurt, betrayed, confused, angry and sad at the same time.

It was our last meeting at the bridge.

" _I'm breaking up with you" she said as she faced the river, taking her necklace off_

" _I thought we talked about this" I said as I faced her. She was looking at the horizon_

" _Here" She handed me her necklace "I can't be your melodies anymore" her face was stoic, no emotion, nothing at all…I couldn't read her. She forced he necklace unto my hand._

" _You're joking, right?" I clutched her necklace "Stop it! Now!" My head was hung low_

" _Goodbye Natsu" she turned around about to walk away_

" _If you go now, I'll throw this away" I raised her necklace and dangled it over the water. She stopped her tracks and instead walked towards me._

" _I knew you were –" I stopped when she grabbed the necklace and threw it on the river herself_

" _Goodbye Natsu" she repeated with bangs covering her eyes and she ran away towards a car waiting for her._

" _W-wait! Stop!" I ran after her car. I tapped on the window "Stop! Stop right now!" but the car drove faster. I couldn't see her inside. I chased it down until I was tired. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I ran until I collapsed unto the cold hard ground. She didn't stop. She didn't come back. She left. She left me._

Tears escaped my eyes.

Why are these memories coming back?

I raised my hand as if trying to reach her. ' _Goodbye Natsu'_ I slammed my hand back down.

 _How hateful_

I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

Morning came but I refused to get up. I had no energy. I was feeling lethargic. Ignoring my ringing phone I returned to sleep.

My sleep was disturbed when I heard someone badmouthing me.

"The idiot didn't prepare the studio at all!" a deep voice said

"You can just sit down there okay" a woman's voice said

"Where is he?! I'm gonna murder him!" another voice full of venom said as she entered the room

"Shit, Erza's here" I whispered to myself.

Begrudgingly, I sat up and I saw a face I thought I'd never saw ever again.

"No way" My eyes widened as I saw her. I thought my heart was gonna explode. I couldn't move. I can't move. I was afraid. Damn.

There she was. Sitting there, all alone. Looking through a familiar spring book filled with words and notes.

"Lucy" I breathed out

* * *

So... How was it?

Please do leave a review

I'm open to criticism, it helps me write better

Ciao ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

I'm here to bring you chapter 2 :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima does

* * *

"It's been years, since I've been back to Fiore" I sighed happily as I exited the airport pulling my luggage

"Lucynee-sama!" A girl ran towards and gave me big hug "Welcome back"

"Waah! Michelle!" I hugged her back "I'm baaaack!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Glad that you are back Miss" Our butler Capricorn smiled and bowed "I'll carry your luggage"

"Ah Capricorn, sorry for the trouble" I handed him my luggage and hugged Michelle again with all my might "I'm really back"

"L-Lucynee-saaama!" Michelle cried and returned the hug. Then we proceeded to the car.

We talked and talked until we arrived at the house I was supposed to stay. It was a two-story house with a little garden outside and stoned pathway. If I had one word to describe it, it would be cute.

"Lucynee-sama, are you really sure that you will be okay here?" Michelle asked with concern

"I'll be fine" I held her hands "I'll contact you if something happens" I assured her

"W-well you can stay at the house you know" she gripped my hands "Class won't start until next month" she insisted with a serious face "We can travel, have a picnic –"

"I know" I patted her head "But I want to try living on my own for once" I gave her a smile

"Okay" She hung her head low "But give me a call okay?" She looked at me with tears

I nodded my head and went outside the car. Michelle rolled the window down.

"We could help you settle in, right Capricorn?" Capricorn was outside getting my luggage from the trunk

"The young Miss is right Miss" Capricorn placed her luggage beside her

"C'mon Capricorn, I thought I told you to call me Lucy" I took my bag and smiled "I'll be fine"

The two of them frowned and sighed. They tried to persuade me to rethink my decision. I gave them a firm "No". They then started to suggest that they will help settle my things inside. I assured them that I'm going to be okay and that I really want to handle things on my own. Unable to refute my decisions, they finally gave in.

"We'll be off then Miss Lucy" Capricorn bowed and went to the driver's seat

"See you soon" I smiled at her and waved goodbye

"Okay then..." Michelle frowned. She gave me one last look and signaled to Capricorn to start the car

"I'll see you soon Lucynee-sama" she gave me one last smile and the car drove away.

I waited until the car was no longer visible then I went to the front porch. I was going to start knocking on the door when my hand stopped. I stared at my hand shaking. I couldn't knock on the door.

I was nervous. I was scared.

I never lived with strangers before. I never interacted with a stranger let alone leave the house. I rarely left the house these few years, those times that I did were for special reasons. I forgot how to make friends.

What if I messed up?

What if they don't like me?

I tried to knock again but fear consumed me. I took a deep breath and tried to smile. I cluthched my necklace and remembered his words.

" _You really are a weirdo" he started to laugh at me_

" _T-then w-what should I do then?" My cheeks turned red from embarrassment_

" _You don't need to do all those things to make friends you know" he gave me a wide grin and started to walk towards me_

" _Lucy is just Lucy. You just need to be you" he patted my head and smiled_

" _Just give them your brightest smile. Laugh. Have fun. There are no instructions on how to be friends, it just happens" he pinched my cheeks and continued to laugh_

" _Don't be afraid" he added_

Lucy is just Lucy. I am myself and no one else's. Be Brave.

I composed myself and tried knocking once again. After a few knocks, somebody finally opened the door. A lady with scarlet hair greeted me. I stared at her for a moment, I was stunned to see a beautiful woman before me.

"You do know that it's rude to stare" She raised a brow at me

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to seeing beautiful people" I blurted out.

The lady widened her eyes and blushed. I looked at her confused and I realized I said something stupid. My face went red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I bowed my head still embarrassed at what happened

"Cute" a voice muttered

I raised my head and saw another beautiful woman behind the scarlet haired lady. She had long white hair and her bangs tied upwards.

"You must be Lucy" she smiled and hugged the life out of me

"I'm Mirajane and this is Erza" she pointed to herself and towards the lady with scarlet hair.

"Cute" a voice muttered again

I turned my head to find the source and it turned out to be Erza

"Ummm?" I was confused as to what she said. ' _Cute?'_

She grabbed my head and slammed it towards her chest.

"You're so cute!" Erza wrapped her arms around me refusing to let go.

"I know right?" Mirajane giggled and also joined in hugging

"Am I missing something?" I asked the two as I tried to break free but they kept me locked in.

"They're always like that" a voice pipped up and giggled.

"Okay break it up, the poor girl's going to suffocate" the blue haired girl then proceeded to break us apart.

"Thank you" I breathed out as I put a hand on my chest "I thought I was going to die"

"No problem, I'm Levy by the way" She gave me a smile and brought out a hand

'A handshake' I thought as I grasped her hand when she suddenly hugged me

"Of course I won't be the one missing out all the fun" she laughed and decided to let me go

"Is this a house of hugs?" I asked out curiosity. With all the hugging I experienced in the short amount of time with three different people, I just had to ask.

"You could say that" Mirajane giggled grabbing my arm and decided to drag me inside.

"I'll take this to your room" Erza smiled and took my luggage

"No need to do that" I stopped her "I can do it myself" I tried to take it from her

"It's fine, this is light" she just smile and carried it over her shoulder and went upstairs.

I was too shocked to refute. She carried my bag like a sack of potatoes. She carried it like it was nothing. She made my bag looked like there was nothing inside.

"That's Erza for you" Mirajane just giggled along with Levy.

"You must be hungry right? Don't worry I'll cook something for you" Mirajane smiled and went towards the kitchen. Before I could say no to her, Levy grabbed me and made me sit on the couch.

"I hope we didn't scare you a while ago" Levy sat beside me and slumped her shoulders

"You must think we're weird right?" she looked at me, her eyebrows scrunched at the center

"Well not really" I just laughed at their silliness "Somebody used to call me that, so it's fine"

I froze at my statement but quickly changed the topic

"So how long have you been here?" I faked a smile hoping she couldn't see it

"Well not that long though" she placed a finger on chin "almost a week" she smiled

"That's amazing! How did you get close to everyone?" I asked, my eyes were shining at this moment

"Well, we are all childhood friends here" She then explained the whole situation to me.

"I see, so all of you went to the same school from elementary until college?" I was unsure of my conclusion

"Yep, you got that right" She smile giving me a thumbs up. I just laughed when her next question caught me off guard.

"So Lucy, do you have a boyfriend?" Levy suggestively wiggled her brows at me

My laughter abruptly stopped as I froze stiff from her question. My eyes widened at her question.

"L-Lucy? Are you okay?" she touched my arm with concern filling her eyes

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I just smiled at her assuring her

"B-but you're crying" she held my hands, guilt consuming her

My smile faltered as I stared at her. My hands started to shake as I retrieved them.

I was crying?

I touched my cheek and tears were indeed flowing out from my eyes. I clenched my hands and I stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry but I need to rest" I ran upstairs and bumped into Erza

"I'm sorry" I said lightly not daring to look up at her. I didn't want to her to ask questions.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" she tried to touch my shoulder but I stopped her

"Um, where's my room?" I really wanted to hide myself

"The one on the right" She pointed but then asked "Is something wrong?"

"E-excuse me then" I hurriedly said and ran towards my room locking the door.

I slumped towards the ground as my hand supported me from falling down face flat.

" _Goodbye Natsu" I said turning and about to walk away_

" _If you go now, I'll throw this away" he raised my necklace and dangled it over the water. I stopped my tracks and instead walked towards him._

' _I need to do this. I don't want him to wait' I reminded myself refusing to cry in front of him_

" _I knew you were –" he stopped when I grabbed the necklace and threw it on the river myself._

" _Goodbye Natsu" I repeated with bangs covering my eyes and I ran away towards the car waiting for me._

 _Tears streamed down my face as I bit back a sob. I continued to run not looking back. I don't want to see him broken. Not until I was inside the car did I cry my heart out._

" _W-wait! Stop!" he ran after the car. He tapped on the window._

 _I looked up and saw him desperately trying to match the speed of the car. My eyes shrank and my hands touched the window._

" _I can't do this" My voice quivered as I saw him "I need to get out!" I screamed as I trying to unlock the door_

" _You can't Lucynee-sama!" Michelle held my hands tears also streaming down her face but I didn't waver_

" _Stop! Stop right now!" I fussed inside but the car drove faster._

" _I'm sorry Lucynee-sama, but you know we can't" Michelle cried as she hugged me_

" _I just need to tell him, about why –" I tried to explain. My voice was cracking. My hands were shaking._

" _We can't" Michelle hugged me tighter_

" _You said yourself, we can't make him wait. We won't know what will happen" she released me and grabbed my shoulders "We won't know if it will be a success! I'm sorry!" she placed her head on my shoulders and started to sob._

 _I froze. She was right. There was only a slim chance of success. Even if it did happen, it is only temporary. The inevitable will still happen. If I told him now, I'll just lead him into his misery._

" _I-I'm sorry" I stared into nothingness tears streaming down my face and my hands just dangled at my sides "Natsu, I'm sorry"_

 _Michelle looked at me her eyes widening and hugged me._

" _Natsu, I'm sorry" I repeated a sob came with it_

" _Natsu, I'm sorry!" I wailed, my heart couldn't take it._

 _I just can't._

 _I don't want to forgive myself._

 _I can't forgive myself._

 _I didn't want to lose him._

 _I can't lose him._

Tears streamed down my face. I covered my mouth fearing my sobs would be heard.

The memory returned like a thousand knives stabbing my body. A heavy guilt weighing down on me.

I crawled towards my bed and went under the covers as I leaned on side into a fetal position.

"Natsu, I'm sorry" I clutched my necklace

* * *

I wonder what's her reason...hmmmm

Please do a review, and thanks for reading :D

Ciao ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! You are reading the third chapter of Once Again! :3

safarikasolomon: hehehe, your question will be answered in this chapter :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

"You think she's okay?" Levy asked worriedly as Erza. The two of them in front of Lucy's room.

"What happened?" Erza asked Levy, who was overly concerned towards their brand new blonde friend

"I d-don't know" Levy's voice trembled "I just asked her a question" she was on the brink of tears

"Oh my, what are you all doing in front of Lucy's room?" Mira appeared with plate full of sandwiches and a glass of orange juice

"How did you know we were here Mira?" Erza diverted her attention to Mira

"We'll no one was at the living room so I assumed Lucy was at her room" Mira smiled but then it faded

"Is something the matter?" Mira asked with concern

"I said something bad to Lucy" Levy admitted, guilt consuming her

"I just asked her a question but then she started crying" she fiddled with her fingers as she looked back and forth from Mira and Erza

"It's okay don't work yourself over it" Erza reassured Levy and gave her a smile

"Don't worry Levy, I'll talk to her for you" Mira smiled and went towards the door.

"Mira's right Levy, we'll let her handle this" Erza said and motioned Levy to go with her downstairs

"A-All right then" Levy said with uncertainty but followed Erza anyways

Mira smiled at them and proceeded to call Lucy

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was about to drift into sleep when I heard my name being called

"Lucy" her voice softly called my name

" _Lucy" he called softly_

My eyes shot open and stared at the door my heart thumping

"Lucy" it called again. A woman's voice, I released a breath I didn't know that I was holding

"Mirajane?" I called out, unsure whose voice it was.

"I brought you snacks" she replied from the other side

"I'm not hung – " I was about to deny when my stomach growled. I guess I was really hungry.

I staggered towards the door and with deep breath I slightly opened the door and saw Mirajane smiling at me holding a plate of delicious sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. I opened the door wide ready to receive the plate and the glass when she stormed inside. Too tired to argue, I closed the door and approached Mirajane who was beside the bed. She placed the plate and glass on the nightstand.

"Levy's worried about you" Mirajane stated

"Mirajane, I'm sorry –" I started to explain but she cut me off

"Mira, just call me Mira" She smiled at me "Mirajane is too long"

"M-Mira, I-I'm sorry" I bowed my head in regret "I was just…..surprised" I bowed lower as I formed a fist. I was about to tell her to leave. It sounded rude but I needed to be alone. My mouth opened but the she suddenly enveloped me in a hug.

"There, there" her words were soft as she rubbed circles on my back. It made me feel at ease. It was like she was comforting a fragile baby.

"Thank you Mira" I sighed into her embrace "Thank you"

I was glad she wasn't the type of person that tells people advice or saying 'everything's going to be fine', 'you just need to be strong' all that crap and whatnot. Mira broke the embrace and smiled at me

"Dinner is at 6 okay " Mira smiled and patted my head

"I-I think I'll pass" my voice was shaky

"Oh...okay" she sounded dejected but smiled anyway

If you need us, we'll just be downstairs okay?" she headed for the door but before she went out she gave me a smile and closed the door afterwards

I stared at the door and sighed. I thought I was over this. I made one last sigh and scanned the room. I didn't realize the room had already a bit of furniture. There was a twin-sized bed complete with covers, pillows and a blanket. It also had a vanity table paired with a chair, a nightstand and a lamp beside the bed. The bed was beside the windows. Overall I thought it was a decent room but it needs decorating. I laughed at myself and transferred the snacks to the vanity table. I was about to take a bit from the sandwich when I noticed my necklace glimmered. I then remembered a very cold night.

" _Lucynee-sama!" Michelled cried at me as she tried pulling me out of the river._

" _Just help me find it" I gave her a flashlight. The water was only knee-deep so it should be easily found._

" _Just light the water for me, please" I crouched down as I tried to feel my way through the rocks_

" _B-but we've been her for an hour" Michelle tried to reason but still steadied the stream of light_

" _Lucynee-sama!"_

" _I can't lose it okay!" I stopped my actions and looked at her. My face was full of tears. My hands had small blisters. I was in pain. I was tired. I was cold. But. I couldn't stop._

" _It's the only thing that could connect us" I broke a sob at her. I was at my limit. I broke down and kneeled on the rock hard river. Half of my body was wet now._

" _I want to see him" My tears streamed down dripping from face unto the waters of the flowing river._

 _I want to feel his warmth_

 _I want to embrace him_

 _I miss him_

" _Lucynee-sama…..something's shining over there" Michelle pointed at a glimmering object_

 _I whipped my head around and noticed an object caught between the rocks, the necklace was prevented from flowing down the river._

 _I carefully went towards it and grabbed it with my hand. With a careful pull, it was broken free from the rocks._

 _I couldn't believe it._

 _It was as if god answered my prayer._

 _It was right here on my hand._

 _My hands shook as I wore it around my neck._

" _M-Michelle….I finally –" but before I could finish everything went blank._

 _When I woke up, I was already in a hospital far from Fiore._

My memories just keeps on flooding today. I wondered what was wrong but then again, I was too tired to think.

I climbed unto bed and sleep just took over.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it :)

Please do leave a review

Thanks for reading :D

Ciao ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Happy to give you chapter 4 :)

Note: The songs here are NOT MINE

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

I awoke from my slumber. I went outside the room and just wandered around. It was already night and the girls were asleep. Without any purpose I just roamed around. I went downstairs to get myself a glass of water, or milk, or whatever. I carefully went down the stairs as I didn't want to wake anyone up. I thought it would be hard to move around at night but the light of the full moon outside made it easier. As I head towards the kitchen, an upright piano caught my eye. It was illuminated by the moonlight that I was entranced. I checked it out and found that it was in perfect playing condition.

My hands itched.

I wanted to play.

A little song wouldn't hurt…right?

I made myself comfortable and with the light touch of my hands, I started to play the song.

 _If I turn back time  
Will the memories get erased too?  
I know I'm saying things  
That I can't even do_

 _I'm just saying this out of guilt  
For making things hard for you  
For making you live in tears_

 _But for me  
I can't live outside of you_

 _For me, only times that are colored by you  
Are passing by_

 _I love you, I thank you  
For holding me so warmly  
I can live because of this love~_

I gave a sad smile as I stopped playing. I touched my necklace a tear threatening to fall. I was about to stand when the lights turned on. I whipped my head and saw the girls in their pajamas standing behind me. Levy was holding a video camera while Erza held a metallic pipe and Mira held an iron bat.

Silence engulfed the room and I stared at them blinking my eyes and I just burst into fits of laughter.

They were like a gang of teddy bears.

"What are guys doing?" I asked between laughs

"I-I was trying to catch the culprit with video graphic evidence" Levy defended as she went red with embarrassment

"I was trying knock the culprit out" Erza said with a serious tone as she placed the pipe down

"I-I see" My sweat dropped at her statement

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Mira smiled at me also putting the bat down

"I-I couldn't sleep" I turned away embarrass for waking them up

"Ahh, so that was you walking around" Erza nodded her head

"Well we heard something outside our rooms" Levy continued with a blush on her cheeks

"We decided to play detectives when we heard someone playing the piano" Mira just smiled and sat on the couch. Following Mira, all the girls sat on the couch, while I still sat beside the piano.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep" I meekly said

"It's fine" Mira giggled and smiled "What song was that you played?"

"Oh, umm it's entitled 'This Love'….." a blush crept up my cheeks

"I never heard of that song before" Erza was in deep thought as if trying to remember the song

"I….I made it myself" My voice was shaky. It was nerve wrecking. What if they didn't like it?

"Wow" Levy grabbed my hands and her eyes twinkled in delight

"You wrote that song?" Erza stared at me amazement filled her eyes

"It was such a lovely song" Mira cooed at me "It had a lovely tune"

"Would you mind if we asked you to finish it?" Levy asked with hopeful eyes

 _I'm weak to requests_.

"Please" Mira also pleaded

 _Ah, another one_

"A song would definitely help us be able to go back to sleep" Erza gave me a smile

 _This should be illegal. This is blackmail!_

"A-All right then" I turned around. I took a deep breath and started to play again. And without noticing it I poured my heart into my song as I played.

 _If I turn back time  
Will the memories get erased too?  
I know I'm saying things  
That I can't even do_

 _I'm just saying this out of guilt  
For making things hard for you  
For making you live in tears_

 _But for me  
I can't live outside of you_

 _For me, only times that are colored by you  
Are passing by_

 _I love you, I thank you  
For holding me so warmly  
I can live because of this love_

 _I guess love is like that  
No matter what you say  
It doesn't feel like it's filling up_

 _Even if I think it's just my greed  
These feelings won't go away easily_

 _You know, for me  
I can't live outside of you_

 _For me, only times that are colored by you  
Are passing by_

 _I love you, I thank you  
For holding me so warmly  
I can live because of this love_

 _If I go back, will I be able to endure it?  
All those hard times?_

 _When I see you, who isn't shaking  
My lips tremble_

 _You know, for me  
I can't live outside of you_

 _For me, only times that are colored by you  
Are passing by_

 _I love you, I thank you  
For holding me so warmly  
I can live because of this love  
I can live because of this love_

After the last note I heard a soft cry beside me. I turned around and saw the three of them with tears on their eyes.

"I-It was so beautiful…b-but it was so sad" Mira sniffled

"Y-Yeah" It was the only reply I could say

"Is this the reason why you cried a while ago?" Levy wiped a tear while she held the camera.

I stared at her camera. It was blinking.

"Did you just record me?" I asked baffled

"Ah! You were just so beautiful when you played that I couldn't resist" Levy bowed her head as she closed the video camera

"As for Levy's question, was this really the reason?" Erza looked at me sadness filled her eyes

I looked away and gave a small nod "It was a long time ago really" I breathed out

They said nothing but instead they enveloped me in a warm hug.

I just smiled at the gesture, thanking them for not asking questions any further.

After the hug, Levy raised her camcorder and gave a shy smile

"Would it be alright if I send the video to a friend?" She gave me a small smile as her cheeks gave a small tint or red

"I wouldn't mind but what for?" I was confused as to why she would send a friend of hers a random girl playing the piano

"I would like to a copy of your song…..studio recorded" Levy said her cheeks getting redder by the minute

"Yes, that would be nice" Erza nodded with a glint on her eyes "I approve" she gave a thumbs up

"Waah, I would also love a copy of that song!" Mira jumped with joy as she twinkled

"Ah! You don't have to do it if you're not comfortable" Mira stopped jumping and face me with concern

I shook my head and gave her smile

"I've recorded in a studio before and the songs came out pretty great" I smiled as I remembered a happy memory

"Do you have a copy of the songs that you recorded?" Levy clasped my hands

"It was actually a music video" I just gave her a small laugh

"Do you have it?" Levy looked at me with pleading eyes

"I-I'm sorry, I threw it away…a long time ago" I gave her an apologetic smile

 _Liar_

"I-I see….But you are willing to get this recorded right?" Levy was hopeful. I didn't want to break her spirit so I gave her a nod, in which she returned with widen eyes and a big hug.

"We'll give this to a friend of ours" Mira snatched the camcorder from Levy's hand

"Let's not give him the entire thing" Erza snatched it back from Mira. Levy released her hug from me and snatched her camcorder from Erza.

"I'll just transfer Lucy's video to a flash drive. I'll give this to him tomorrow" Levy waved the camcorder and dashed towards her room with excitement.

"Why do we need to let him see the video?" I asked Mira

"We'll our friends are eccentric when it comes to music" Mira gave a halfhearted smile as her sweat dropped

 _We'll knowing the three of them…They must be eccentric enough._ I thought as my sweat dropped

"Let's just say that if they don't like the person, regardless of their talent, they won't let them record in the studio" Erza gave a small sigh and shook her

"Don't worry, since it was us who suggested everything will be well" Mira me a sweet smile

"If they don't like it, I'll just have to force the owner" Erza with a murderous voice as she cracked her knuckles

"Yeah, if they still won't comply I'll just personally make them compromise" Mira had a sweet tone but had a dark aura behind her

"I-I'll just leave it to you two" I gave an unsure smile and backed off

"I'll head for my room then"

They gave me nod and returned to their plans on how to make their friends "compromise". I shuddered at the thought but I smiled. In a small amount of time, I was already happy to be with them.

I closed the door to my room not forgetting to lock it. I turned the lights on and started to open my luggage. Now that I thought about it, the room was almost too complete. I opened the closet and found a box with a letter attached to it.

 _Dear Lucynee-sama,_

 _I already knew that Lucynee-sama would not ask for assistance when you want to settle in this place. So, as a gift both from my parents, Uncle Jude, me, and Capricorn. We prepared your room, just the essentials we knew you would want to decorate the room so we left the walls as it is. Inside this box is another set of essential ;). Uncle Jude bought you a brand new smartphone that can use roaming, he said you can call him anytime of time and he also bought you a Laptop to help you in your new school. I also left a special gift for you. I knew you asked me to throw it away, but….I kept it anyway. I don't want you to be sad but I know that these will help you when you are down. I know there are sad memories but remember….most of your memories were happy ones. It was actually the only time that I saw you truly being happy. Those were also the happiest days for me._

 _I love you Lucynee-sama._

 _Love,_

 _Michelle_

I opened the box and saw the phone and Laptop that my dad gave me and beside it was an old shoe box tied with a ribbon. I opened the box and saw pictures, a bunch of CDs, and my old spring book.

I stared at the content my mind filled with sadness yet happiness at the same time. I shakily opened the book and saw my old songs. I flipped through the pages until I was at the last page. My eyes widened when I saw scribbled notes in Natsu's handwriting.

" _You Are My Everything"_

 _When I see stars, I think of you  
then I always pray for you_

 _And I know what my heart was made for  
To love you  
Forevermore_

 _when I feel you in my heart  
then I hear your voice from your eyes  
I'll always love you  
and i'm waiting for you until the end of time_

 _here I am on my way to you  
I hope that someday you will realize  
That I can see forever in your eyes  
And I'm wishing my dream will come true  
I am lost without you  
You are my everything_

 _Isn't it clear to see  
You belong with me  
We are meant to be  
In love eternally  
My love_

 _here I am on my way to you  
I hope that someday you will realize  
That I can see forever in your eyes  
And I'm wishing my dream will come true  
I am lost without you  
You are my everything_

By the time I finished reading, I was crying. He wrote this after week from my departure. I embraced the notebook as I cried harder remembering what was written.

"You are also my everything" I whispered as I hugged the notebook tighter.

This was the night when I decided that I was going to give a melody on his piece and also have it recorded.

* * *

The songs are not mine! If you to listen it's on youtube

First song: "This love" by Davichi

Second Song: "You are everything" by Gummy : English Version

They are from a Korean drama called "Descendants of the Sun"

I was in love both with the story and the soundtrack that I just had to put the songs in my story :3

The first song is just the Translation of the Korean song

The second song has two versions the English one and the Korean one

The lyrics that I used is the English Version of the song

Please do leave a review :)

Ciao ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth chapter has arrived! Dun, dun, duuuuuuun…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Where am I?

As far as I know, I'm sitting down outside a café with an empty cup of coffee on the table and a receipt. My mind was still in a daze. Fragments of my memories appeared as I tried to remember what happened. I was still sleeping when Mira, Erza and Levy barged in my room. I knew I locked it, but how did they get in? The three of them ushered me awake and forced me into the bathroom, changed my clothes, and started to drag me outside.

My eyes snapped opened as I stared at the surroundings. I was alone in a café. I was in place I was not familiar with. I reached for my purse to get my phone when I realized that I don't have it.

 _I don't have my purse._

 _I don't have any money with me._

 _I don't know the way home._

 _I don't have my phone with me._

"Okay, I'm a grown woman. I need to calm down" I made breathing exercises to calm myself down.

I needed to know where I am. I left the café and asked a few people for directions. In the end, I have completely no clue as to where I was. I've been walking for 30 mins and my feet started to hurt.

 _Why did they let me wear heels?_

I sat on a nearby bench and took off the sandals. Stretching my feet, I suddenly felt a drop of cold water.

"What the?" as soon as I looked up the rain poured down. I grabbed my sandals and ran towards the nearest tree

"Aah! Could this day get any worse?!" I complained as I crossed my arms around my chest

"Apparently it could" a deep voice said

I slightly jumped, not expecting someone was with me. After what he said, it rained even harder.

"Waah, you're right" I sighed in distress and tried to glance my side. He chuckled at my response.

 _He must be on the other side_

The conversation ended. I stared at the distance as the rain continued to pour down.

"I wished it stopped" I said as I closed eyes, sorrow evident in my voice

"The rain?" he questioned

"Nah, the pain I'm feeling right now" I honestly said. He can't see me right now so who cares.

He didn't respond. He was silent.

 _Did I scare him –_

"Me too" he replied with the same sad tone and sighed "Me too"

We stayed silent. No one spoke. No noise between the two of us. The only sound I heard was the hard pouring rain all over the city. After a few minutes the rain became light until it was completely gone. I wanted to talk to the stranger more but just like the rain, he was also gone.

"He could've said goodbye" I frowned.

I walked around while I was holding my sandals behind my back. People were giving me weird looks as to why I was barefooted but I didn't care. I always wanted to try walking on the road barefooted before and this was the chance. I'll just wash my feet when I return, if I return… I stopped walking and sighed. I was about to turn around when I heard somebody calling my name.

"Lucy!" Erza, Levy, and Mira ran like crazy towards me

"L-Lucy…I'm….so….sorry" Erza panted as she stopped before me, her hands on her knees

"Hit me if you wish" she bowed her head as if waiting for punishment

"Umm, no thanks?" my sweat dropped at Erza's statement

Levy had a hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

Mira only gave me a smile but it was clear that she was also panting.

"Let's go back, I'll make lunch" Mira smiled grabbing my arm and lead the way home.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

"I'm back" I yelled to no one in particular. I went to the living room when a book was thrown at me hitting my face.

"What the hell?!" I stumbled as tried to find the assaulter and saw Gray in the living room.

"Where the hell have you been and why are you wet?!" Gray screamed as he threw another book, hitting my face yet again.

"I ran under the rain! Got a problem with that?! Huh?!" I ran towards him and slammed my forehead against mine as I grabbed his collar

"You're my problem stupid!" He also grabbed my collar and glared at me

"What? Did I eat your food or something?!" I glared back. I was fuming.

"Here I was minding my own business and bang! A book was thrown at me! Twice!" I screamed at his face

"That's because you ditched me you idiot!" He screamed back.

"What?" I let him go, giving him a confused face as I sat down

"We were supposed to meet the she-devil today" Gray glared at me as he also sat down

"W-Wait…..That was today?" My eyes widened as fear consumed me

"Yup, you know what she did when you didn't arrive on time?" Gray looked at me with pity

"W-What?" My voice rattled

"She immediately left the café and stormed you house" Gray shivered at the memory

"I-I'm g-glad I-I left e-earlier" I gulped as I hugged myself

"Yeah, so I told her that you had an emergency" Gray sighed

"A-And she bought it?" I was nervous. Damn! I need to make a will right now!

"Fortunately yes" Gray gave yet another sigh "You got lucky"

"What a relief!" I slumped on the couch "Why though?"

"Apparently, she left her friend at the café. She was new to the city. I think she was asleep when they brought her to the cafe" Gray laughed

"What do you mean?" I perked up. I was interested in the story

"Levy said she was still half awake when they brought her with them. They let her sat down first and as soon as she sat she fell asleep. It was pretty funny actually" Gray snickered

"A weird one if you ask me" I also snickered

"Yup, definitely a weird one" Gray stood up and smacked my head "You should thank the weirdo, she just saved your life"

"Yeah" I mumbled. Gray stared at me and sighed.

"If you'll mope all day, I really don't care but I'll be in the editing room if you need me" he said as he walked away

I laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling "Definitely a _weird_ one"

Feeling a shiver run down my spine, I decided to take a bath. After I took a bath and changed my clothes, I went to the studio and just sat there in silence. I went inside the recording and just pressed random keys at the keyboard.

 _What should I play?_

I shook my head, I placed my hands inside my pocket when I felt a folded paper. I pulled it out and examined its contents.

It was the last song that I've written.

 _Wind beneath your wings_

It's been two years since I played this song. I wondered how it was inside my pocket after all these years. Gray said it was great song but I thought otherwise. Giving it a sad look, I decided to play the song.

 _I'll become a small gust of wind  
Quietly leaning against your back for a moment  
So even if the wind blows like a coincidence  
You can feel my touch_

 _Do we really need the typical words of I love you?  
Because you are already my everything_

 _Because I couldn't tell you, because I couldn't say it  
This cruel love makes my heart want to explode  
Do you know?  
I miss you so much that I can't stand it  
You became my everything_

 _This love had started from the beginning_

 _Is it possible to be this in love?  
You've colored my entire heart  
Even though I'm not good at being in love  
I can't lose you for a single moment_

 _Do we really need the typical words of I love you?  
Because you are already my everything_

 _Because I couldn't tell you, because I couldn't say it  
This cruel love makes my heart want to explode  
Do you know?  
I miss you so much that I can't stand it  
You became my everything_

 _I'm looking at you, passing by along with the wind  
I can't stand a single moment of being far away from you_

 _Because I couldn't tell you, because I couldn't say it  
This cruel love makes my heart want to explode  
Do you know?  
I miss you so much that I can't stand it  
You became my everything_

 _This love had started from the beginning_

The song ended with my hands beginning to shake but before it got worse a voice sounded outside the room

"Wind beneath your wings huh…"

I looked up and saw Gray leaning on the doorway of the room

"Glad to see you not crying at the end though" Gray walked towards me and snatched the paper away

"I guess…..I got tired" I turned the keyboard off and stood up

"I thought you threw this away?" he raised an eyebrow as he scanned the paper

"Found it in my pocket" I shrugged and walked away but before I could leave, he called out

"I've got something to show you in the editing room" he said as he walked passed by me

"Oh and by the way, I'm keeping this" he waved the paper as continued to walk away and shoved it in his pocket.

I just stared at his back and followed him to see what this video is all about.

I neither knew nor was I prepared on what the video will show.

I just knew after seeing the video, everything was going change.

I don't know if it would be better or worse.

* * *

The song is not mine!

The song is: Wind beneath your wing by M.C the Max

The song is from the Korean drama "Descendants of the Sun"

Hoped you liked the chapter :D

Thank you for reading!

Please do leave a review :)

Ciao ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update! There was an emergency and I couldn't update for a week. This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to update so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was seated inside the recording room as my friends argue with a boy with dark hair. I think he was named Gray. He ruffled his hair annoyance when the girls practically harassed him with questions.

"Why can't we record yet?" Levy whined at Gray stomping her feet

"The idiot didn't prepare the studio at all!" Gray half shouted at Levy

"You can just sit down there okay" Mira just smiled at me

"Where is he?! I'm gonna murder him!" Erza said with a dark glint in her eyes and a voice full of venom

"Then let's just find him" Mira suggested not even noticing the tension

"Yeah, let's just look for him Erza" Levy just sighed

"Fine" Erza crossed her arms and glared at Gray

"W-What?" Gray gulped at her murderous stare

"If I ever find him doing something idiotic, I'm gonna kill him" Erza hissed as she grabbed Gray by the collar shaking him.

"A-a-ay-ee" he shivered in fear

"Lucy, you can just stay here okay" Mira gave me a sweet smile as she pushed them outside

"We'll be back soon, you can just practice here for the moment" with final smile they went outside.

I gave a small sigh and just scanned through my book looking for a specific song.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

"They finally left" I whispered as I slumped my shoulders and sighed. I looked up and saw her just sitting there in silence flipping through that old book.

" _Michelle, here" I handed her our old song book "I'll leave this to you"_

" _Nii-san" she frowned when she accepted the book "Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah, throw it, burn it, I don't care what you do" I turned around and gave a wave_

" _Nii-san wait!"_

" _Bye, chelle" I called out and continued walking. I never turned back. My dad and I then left the town._

 _We moved to Acalypha during middle school due to my dad's work. I left all my friends at Magnolia but I met Lucy at Acalypha. We stayed there for two years. I guess we were really not meant for each other because two months after she left, we also moved. We returned to Magnolia and we stayed at our old house. We never left again. I spent my high school here and now I'm also spending my college life here._

I continued to stare at her.

 _She's still so beautiful_

I shook my head and crouched down. My head was between my knees as I stared at the floor

"I found it!"

I raised my head and stood up. When I turned to see her, she was facing at me. Her eyes staring into mine while she sat. I didn't move, I couldn't.

I knew I couldn't be seen in here but still….

Then I noticed her eyes, it was lifeless.

She tried smiling but then she stopped. She frowned and sighed. She turned the keyboard on and started to play.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"I found it!" I gave a victory shout when I found the song. I looked up when I saw my reflection on the mirror.

I stared at my reflection.

 _Lifeless_

My eyes had been lifeless eversince. I tried to smile but it was more pathetic. I frowned at my face. I gave a sigh and turned on the keyboard.

 _Natsu_

I started to play.

 _When I see stars, I think of you  
then I always pray for you_

 _And I know what my heart was made for  
To love you  
Forevermore_

 _when I feel you in my heart  
then I hear your voice from your eyes  
I'll always love you  
and i'm waiting for you until the end of time_

 _here I am way to you  
I hope that someday you will realize  
That I can see forever in your eyes  
And I'm wishing my dream will come true  
I am lost without you  
You are my everything_

 _Isn't it clear to see  
You belong with me  
We are meant to be  
In love eternally  
My love_

 _here I am way to you  
I hope that someday you will realize  
That I can see forever in your eyes  
And I'm wishing my dream will come true  
I am lost without you  
You are my everything_

I kept my head down. Tears were threatening to fall. I gave a deep breath and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you crying?" a deep voice asked me

I was startled but did not dare look up. I was afraid that tears would still be seen.

"N-no" I shook my head as I mumbled

Silence engulfed the two of us. I was still afraid to look up. My eyes might be red from rubbing it. He might question as to why and I do not want to answer strangers.

"You made that song?" his voice was calm

I shook my head "No"

"Then who did?" he questioned

"Someone…." I started loud but my voice just shook "s-special to me"

"Really?" his voice shook this time

I gave him a nod "Yes, he's very special to me" I made a sad smile a

"T-then why'd you leave him?" his voice was shakier than before

"I didn't want to –" I stopped my movements "I mean why do you care?"

"Just answer my question" he half screamed as he banged the door

"Why would I –" I whipped my head at the rude stranger and discovered furious eyes. My eyes widened in realization as I knew who the stranger was.

He was there, standing at the door way. His hands were at his pockets. The man I didn't see for four years. The man that I gave my whole heart. The man I have loved. The same man that I still love. And before I knew it tears flooded down my cheeks.

"N-Natsu"

* * *

Yeah, a short chapter I know.

The song is not mine~

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Ciao ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry for the late update. I really have no excuse as to why I am late in updating…I guess the latest chapter in Fairy Tail broke me…huhuhhuhu…but I sure Mashima is just being a troll (hopefully)

Anyways, here is the 7th chapter of Once Again

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

"N-Natsu"

When I heard her say my name, it was as if my world stopped. I didn't know what to feel. Mixed emotions came rushing towards me. First fury, happiness, sadness, confusion and then I felt relief. She sat there with wide eyes as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Lu….cy" I slowly called her out

She flinched when she heard her name

"Lucy" I took a step forward but stopped when she suddenly clutched the book to her chest. Her eyes were still glued on me, it was as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Lucy" I took another step and this time she fell from her seat. Her face was hidden by her hair as she was sprawled down on the floor.

I kneeled with one knee on the floor and was about to help her when her shaky hand raised up, signaling me to stop.

"S-S-to-p" Her voice trembled "Don't….touch…me" Even when I couldn't see her face, tears dripped towards the floor.

 _WHY?_

I was supposed to be mad at her.

I was supposed to be demanding answers from her.

I was supposed to hate her.

But when I saw her…..Everything vanished

 _WHY?!_

 _That's because I still love her_

"Lucy look at me" I said softly. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms, kiss her senseless and just be with her.

She shook her head and she lowered her hand down.

I wanted to tell her 'don't cry' or 'I'm here' or 'It's okay' but my mouth seemed to run dry when I heard her bit back a sob

I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled her towards me and enveloped her in my embrace.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

My eyes widened when he pulled me towards him. His arm enveloping my shaking body. Action spoke louder than words and the hug told me everything I needed to know. As if his voice spoke to me saying:

 _It's okay_

 _I'm here_

 _So don't cry_

That simple gesture alone made me cry harder unto his shoulder as I clutched his shirt.

"L-let go" I sobbed and tried to push him away but he hugged me tighter. I was losing my strength.

 _I don't want him to see me like this_

 _I didn't want to meet him this way_

 _Not like this!_

I continued to struggle but he did not let go. I stopped moving and my arms just dropped to my side. I was too tired to fight him.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered as I placed my chin on his shoulder

He was silent at first but then he said in a low voice

" _I don't wanna lose you anymore"_

Guilt washed all over me as new tears flowed from my eyes

 _I'm sorry_

I wanted to say but I couldn't find my voice

He released me from the hug and placed his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't look at him. I don't want him to see my tear-stained face. He didn't move for a while but then he lifted my chin up to face him. He cupped my face with his hands and gently wiped the tears with his hands. This was the time I got a proper look at him. His eyes were soft as he looked at me but his face was decorated with confusion and a frown formed his lips.

 _I want to touch him_

I lifted my hand and caressed his face as my other hand caressed his hand. We were like stuck in time with each other and before I knew it our lips connected.

When we kissed it was like I forgot everything.

It was like I was going to fall if I didn't held unto him. Our lips parted but soon as it did, his came back.

He kissed me with so much passion, that I was trembling.

His hand went behind my head as his other held unto my waist as he pulled me into the kiss.

I couldn't help but respond to his kiss with the same passion as he was giving me.

I hugged his neck as we kissed. I was melting into him.

All those pent up sadness poured into one kiss.

All those times that I longed to be able to kiss him, hold him, to feel his warmth.

 _I didn't want this to end._

 _I didn't want to stop._

 **To be continued**

* * *

Hmmmmm, I know….this is the shortest chapter here…..

I had a hard time writing this okay! (sulks in a corner)

I never experienced being in a relationship, so I don't know if the entirety of this chapter was alright.

I was also worried about the kiss scene (well if it's considered a kiss scene)

I never experienced a kiss, so I don't know how to write it in detail….I wrote it as how I saw it on movies or whatnot….

Well Dear Readers, how was this chapter?

Please do leave a review

Thanks for reading! :D

Ciao ;)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! I don't know what to say but I'm sorry for the stupidly and very very late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :)

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

This was it. This was the feeling I longed for. She responded to the kiss with the same passion as I have given.

 _It was her._

 _It was really her._

We parted when we were both in need of air in our system. She looked at me through her half lidded eyes pulling me in again.I placed my forehead against hers and we just stared at each other, drowning ourselves, both a loss with what to do.

"Why?"

I couldn't help but ask again. My voice filled with both sadness and confusion. If she still felt the same way, then...

"Why did you leave me?"

She cupped my cheek and caressed it softly, seemingly lost in thought.

"...I-I..." Her voice quivered as she she started to answer but then her eyes widened and shock filled her face. She stopped her hand and slowly backed away from me. She held her hand as if forcing it not to move. She then looked at me with hurt in her eyes and turned her face away with her head hung low.

 _Stop._

 _Don't look at me like that._

 _I'm the one that's suppose to be hurt dammit!_

"Lucy..." I called out to her hoping she would look at me and give me answers.

"I...I need to go" She started to get up and leave. I tried to stop her by grabbing her arm but she slapped me in the face, hard. I was startled and baffled by what she did. She never did that to me.

Does she really hate me now?

She looked at me with guilt as if confused with her actions and proceeded to take her things and ran.

I wanted to follow her but I was rooted on the spot.

I didn't want to move...rather I couldn't move.

I was perplexed with everything that had happened. I hope I wasn't dreaming. I'm thinking I might wake up from this nightmare but the pain both mentally and physically reminded me that this wasn't a dream.

I walked back to the main house in a daze as I continued to my room. I reached my bed but stopped at the foot of it. I sat down on the floor, my knees propped up and my head hung low as I used the bed to lean in. I was lost in thought and for the most of it, I was exhausted.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

 _That moron, where could he be?_

I ran around the vicinity near his house but I still couldn't find him. Deciding to stop, I returned to the house and found him coped up in his room.

"What the fuck's wrong with you Natsu?!" I screamed at him in frustration. I expected him to retaliate but he just sat there, motionless.

"Oy, idiotic Flamebrain" I taunted, he still didn't move.

"Hey, ash for brains"

"Pinky"

All those insults and he did not react to any of them.

 _The hell?_

I decided to call the others, specifically Levy.

"Uh Levy, I found Natsu"

"In his room"

"I don't know"

"He's not moving"

"Is he dead?" I eyed Natsu as I moved towards him. I crouched down and weighed my options on what to do to make him move.

-Poke-

"Well, I poked his arm"

"Yeah"

"He didn't move"

Silence filled the other line "Uhh Levy?"

"Try other things?" The call ended and I continued to stare at Natsu.

"Erza is coming" I waited for his reaction but still nothing came. While waiting for the others, I was contemplated on what to do to pass time.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V.

When Erza found out Natsu did not prepare at all, I was terrified...for Natsu's life that is.

So here we are around the streets of Magnolia looking for him as Erza scared every random passerby with her interrogations. Erza would grab a person by the collar and glares at them while asking _"WHERE'S NATSU? HUUH?"_ and if their answers doesn't satisfy her, she throws them away, literally.

My phone vibrated and found out that Gray was calling me. I wanted to call Erza but I was worried on what would happen to my phone if Gray's answers weren't good enough for Erza. I motioned towards Mira to come over and she ran towards me as I answered the call.

"Hello Gray?"

"You found Natsu? Where was he?" I glanced her as she sighed in relief.

"In his room? Why?"

"Is he okay?" Both Mira and I had worried looks on our faces

"He's not moving? Is he dead?"

"You poked...his arm...?"

"And?"

"..."

"Well try to make him move before we get there" I ended the call and we proceeded to Natsu's house.

When we arrived, we found Gray placing different things on him.

 _What on earth was he doing?!_

"What are you doing Gray?" I looked at Mira who asked calmly

I saw Gray jolted at the sound of Mira's voice and looked towards us with a sheepish smile.

"Well, you said to try to make him move so..." He scratched the back of his head

"And what made you think that would make him move?" I said in exasperation.

 _What on earth is this guy thinking?_

"I know, I know. I did it to annoy him at first but he still didn't move and...I got carried away" He said as he glanced at Natsu

"Have you tried balancing things on him?"

I snapped my head towards Mira who asked the question with a smile and looked back at Gray, who just stared at Mira.

Silence filled the room

I honestly do not know how their brains worked. I shook my head and saw Gray went outside just to return with a few things on hand.

He went towards Natsu and placed the things on top of his head one by one.

 _Ah, It's balanced_

Then we completely forgot about our original motive.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I ran. I needed to get out. I stormed out of his house and ran. I kept on running until I saw a children's park. I went closer and it was filled with kids playing. I sat on an empty bench, that was under the shade of a huge tree, and I lost myself in thought. It seems I didn't notice but it was already afternoon and the sun was setting.

The playground was empty.

I stood up, walked towards the swings and seated myself. I looked through my bag and found out I left my spring book at Natsu's. I started to swing slowly as my thoughts wandered to what happened earlier that morning.

Natsu

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why did you leave me?"_

 _I was in daze when I stared at his eyes. I wanted to drown myself in him. I caressed his face, the face I missed so much these past years._

 _I miss you, I want to hold you,_ _I love you. These words I want to say._

 _"...I-I..." My voice quivered but realization hit. My hand ran cold. I can't. I must not. I took my hand away and slowly backed away from him. I gave my hand a firm grip._

 _It hurts._

 _I can't look at him._

 _"Lucy..." He called out to me. My breathing came to an abrupt halt. I missed him calling my name._

 _He can't see me like this. I need to get out._

 _"I-I need to go" I stood up. I needed to avoid him but he reached out and grabbed my arm so suddenly that I retaliated by slapping him in the face._

 _Ah._

 _I didn't mean to...I...was startled...I..._

 _I looked at his red cheek, guilty by what I did. I have never ever done that to him. I grabbed my things and ran._

I stopped swinging.

He must really despise me now.

I looked up the sky with closed eyes as tears threatened to fall. I don't want to cry at a public place.

I opened them when felt something wet fell on my face. It was already dark out and it started to rain, really hard.

It was a downpour.

Even the skies, feel sorry for me.

Taking the chance, I cried my whole heart out.

Not fearing if anyone can hear me.

My screams of pain and agony.

My wails of sadness and hurt.

My whimpers of loneliness and longing.

Since the rain drowned it all out.

After a while I stopped. My eyes were tired, throat was sore and I was cold. I sat there on the swing motionless, as if...

Waiting for someone.

Hoping _he_ would come.

The rain continued to pour down, by now I was soaked from head to toe. My head hung low as I gripped the chains that held the swing.

I couldn't hear the footsteps coming towards me. I didn't notice the umbrella over my head.

I only noticed that unfamiliar shoes were in front of me.

"What are you doing Lucy?"

I looked up the person and saw something in the eyes.

There was neither anger, sadness, nor confusion but it was relief.

Relief

At first I was shocked but then I began to cry and sobbed

"N-Nat-su-"

* * *

That was one roller coaster of emotions. So how was the chapter? Did you like it?

Well I do hope you liked it :D

Thank you for reading and please do leave a review ;)

Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! I'm giving you chapter 9 of Once Again! Enjoy!

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

"Where the hell are they?!" I scanned my surroundings and noticed Levy and Mira have left me all alone.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Levy's number

~Ring~Ring~Ring~

"H-hello?" a voice spoke

"Levy where on earth are you and Mira have gone?" My voice boomed at the call

"W-we're at Natsu's house, specifically in his room" I could hear someone gulped from the other side of the call

"And?"

"Gray found Natsu here and called -" I ended the call as the answer to my question has been fullfilled.

"They better have a good excuse for this" I grumbled as I made my way to Natsu's house.

I entered the house, directly stormed to his bedroom and banged the door open.

Everyone stiffened when I entered, my eyes immediately landing on Natsu's crouched form.

I raised my eyebrow when I saw Gray hovering Natsu with certain things in his hands.

Ignoring Gray, I marched forward and with my hand I grabbed Natsu by the collar, pulling him up. The things piled up on him falling towards the floor.

"What the hell have you been doing?" I glared into him.

He didn't answer and just gave me a blank look and looked away.

"Answer me dammit!" I hissed at him as I grabbed his jaw making him look at me.

"E-Erza c-calm down" I looked at Mira as she shook her head.

Giving a sigh, I was about to release him when what he said something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" I raised an eyebrow as I released his jaw.

"I said, get your hands off me" He said in a cold tone as he smacked my hand away all the while giving me the look of annoyance.

A vein popped in my head and anger consumed me.

"You got some nerve-" I was about to smack him when he caught my wrist and held it in a tight grip. He didn't even look at me, his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Let go" I demanded as I tried yank my hand free. His grip tightened even more.

"I haven't got time for this" His voice got colder but still he didn't look at me.

"Let go this instant or else I-" I stopped myself when he looked at me straight in the eye.

"Shut up. You're annoying me" He said with the coldest look and the coldest of voice.

His eyes full of hate and anger.

 _This isn't Natsu._

And for the first time I was shocked and a little scared.

"Let go man" My eyes went to Gray as he touched Natsu by the arm as he shook his head as if he was saying 'Stop being like this'

Natsu stared at Gray and then stared at me. He gave a sigh and let's go. He turned his back towards us and climbed unto the bed.

"Sorry, I don't feel well today. Lock up as you leave" He said and covered himself with his blanket.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they left the room and closed the door. They walked in silence towards the studio, scared to talk.

"I-I never knew Natsu was..." Everyone looked at Mira as she spoke, she looked at them with smile of unease "Well...you know"

"It wasn't the first time he was like that" Gray fessed up and gave sigh. The girls look at him expectantly waiting for him to continue.

"I guess you never knew huh?" They shook their heads in response and Gray gave another sigh.

"The last time I saw him like that was four years ago actually"

"You mean when he returned to Magnolia?" Levy asked

"Yeah"

"But wasn't he lively when he returned?" Mira held her chin as she remembered what happened

"Yeah, but there was one time I caught him all alone at the river bank" Gray scratched his head as he gave another sigh. He didn't want to remember

"The time when we caught the two of you brutally fighting that both of you were bleeding?!" Levy said with widened eyes as she also recalled the horrendous moment.

"What happened?" This time it was Erza who spoke.

And Gray told them what happened that afternoon

 _I was passing by the riverbank when I saw the Flamebrain sitting there, staring into the waters._

 _"Hey, Flamehead!" I called out but he didn't budge. Thinking he didn't hear me. I went closer._

 _"Ash for brains!" I was beside him but he still didn't budge._

 _"Hey-" I touched his shoulder when he smacked it away_

 _"Annoying" He glared at me but then continued to look at the water._

 _"You wanna fight?!" I grabbed his collar and yanked him up, anger evident in my voice._

 _"Let go" He glared_

 _"Make me" I taunted_

"And then we fought until you guys showed up" Gray shrugged as he finished.

"I don't care why you fought" Erza's vein popped as she fought the urge to smack Gray in the head

"I'm asking why is he like that"

Gray gave the girls a look of uncertainty and sighed

"Look, don't tell Natsu I told you this but...It was because of his girlfriend...well ex-girlfirend" Gray shook his head

"What?" The girls said in unison

"You mean.." Levy started

"He was..." Erza continued

"In a relationship...?" Mira finished

All of their eyes were wide.

"Why do you think he ignores all those girls advances towards him" Gray gave them a look

"We thought he was just dense" Levy gave a nervous laugh

"Yeah right" Gray gave a scoff and everyone returned to silence as they stopped in front of the studio door.

"So this girl..." Levy looked at Gray for more answers.

"Okay look, if you want to know everything better ask the person himself" Gray held his hands up refusing to give more details.

The girls gave worried glances at each other and nodded to themselves to question this on another day.

"Let's just get Lucy and have some lunch" Mira smiled as she twisted the knob, opening the door.

"Yeah, she must be bored in-" Levy stopped her sentence when she saw there was no Lucy sitting inside the studio

Everyone entered and scanned the room.

"Her things are gone" Erza said as she crossed her arms

"I found an old spring book on the floor" Levy went towards Erza and gave her the book.

"Is it Natsu's?" Mira asked taking a peek as Erza opened it.

"Nah, never seen that before" Gray denied as he walked towards them also taking a peek.

"Ah, you're right" Levy nodded and continued "The handwriting is pretty neat, Natsu has a different handwriting"

"Maybe it's Lucy's" Erza concluded as she continued to flip the pages

"I wonder where Lucy could have gone" Levy sighed at the thought of another friend of theirs is missing

They were in deep thought when Gray's stomach growled

"Why don't we all head to the kitchen" Mira smiled and took the lead while saying "All of us needs a break from all the tension that has been building up"

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I been staring at the ceiling for quite a long time now. I sighed as I sat up on my bed, my stomach growling in the process. I glanced at the clock and it read it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

 _What the hell I have been doing?_

Shaking my head, I got up and headed towards the door.

My destination was the kitchen, I was so hungry that I think my head's not functioning properly.

I reached the kitchen and saw Gray, Erza, Levy and Mira gathered at the dining table. All of them with serious expressions on their faces as Levy was on her phone calling someone.

I ignored them and went straight to the fridge, hoping there was at least one decent food in there. I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head

"I prepared some food for you Natsu" Mira spoke up with a smile "It's on the counter, you can just reheat it if you want"

I mumbled a thanks and went to reheat the prepared food. Erza's eyes followed my every move, which annoyed the hell out of me but I decided to ignore it.

After reheating, I sat joined them on the table and started to eat.

I could see that they were startled to see me sit with them.

My House

My table

Fuck off.

"She's still not answering" Levy sighed as she slumped on the table

"She's not replying to any of our texts either" Mira shook her head as she frowned

"Do you know where she is Natsu?" Erza asked as she looked at me

"Who?" I gave her a glance as I continued to chew my food.

"Lucy, you dumbass" Gray answered

I stopped eating and looked at everyone in the table.

"What do you mean?" My voice almost cracked as I asked the question

"When we returned here, she was already gone" Levy sighed

"We haven't heard from her for five hours now" Mira's voice was filled with worry

"Come on girls, she's an adult. Don't worry" Gray tried to relieved them but it was also evident that he was also worried.

"She couldn't have gone without a reason right?"

"I think she would have told us"

"I wonder where could she-"

"Maybe she went home" I forcefully said as I slammed my hand on the table not wanting to hear anymore of this

"Like I said, I don't feel well. Lock up as you leave" I stood up and left for my bedroom.

I slammed the bedroom door shut.

I felt frustration, anger, confusion.

I don't know what to feel anymore.

After locking the door, I went to bed and fell back asleep.

After sleeping for how long, I awoke to my phone ringing but then it stopped.

 _15 missed calls?_

What do they want with me, I was debating if I would call back but then my phone began ringing again.

 _Gray._ The caller ID said, with a grunt I answered the call

"Natsu! Hey!" Gray shouted from the other side.

"What do you want?" I groaned

"Is she there?"

"What?" I was confused with his question

"It's Lucy man, is she there?" Gray panted as if he was running around.

"N-no"

"Where could she-"

"Maybe she's at hom-" I wanted to end the call

"You idiot! It's half past 9 in the evening! Where could she have gone?"

"What do you-"

"Calls aren't answered, texts not replied and now her phone can't be contacted!"

"She's been missing all day Natsu, get that in your head" Gray fumed

My hands ran cold as Gray said those words

 _What? Did something happen to her?_

"Look if she-" I ended the call and stormed outside my room.

That was when I realized it was raining.

 _How long has it been raining?_

Grabbing an umbrella I went outside and ran like crazy as I searched for Lucy.

The rain had no plans on stopping. My heart began to beat rapidly.

 _Think!_

 _Think!_

 _Where could she be?_

 _Every time she's sad she's..._

And like a flash of lightning I realized the possibility on where she could be.

 _If I remember there was a children's park right around-_

I stopped my tracks as took a turn

And there I saw her, sitting on one of the swings, drenched from head to toe and her head hung low.

I went closer and closer but it seems she couldn't hear me. It must be because of the rain.

I stopped in front of her fragile form as I shielded her from the rain.

"What are you doing Lucy?"

She raised her head and began to cry.

"N-Nat-su-" she sobbed

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review

This chapter was done in a rush soooo, please do tell if there are any errors (It's night time in our place but I wanted to update)

Ciao~


End file.
